Pokemon Radiant
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: After the events of X, Yuuri, a young trainer, along with her partner, Paladin the Chespin, starts her journey to become Kalos Region Champion. It was here Mega Evolution was first discovered, but there are still more secrets to evolution to be found.


The Worst Beginning of a Journey

Today seemed hotter than ever. Was it only because I wasn't used to all this walking? I looked at the town map; still a long way till the next city, Santalune. This forest seemed to last forever. Even though it was shady, I could feel the sweat drop down from my cheeks. My Chespin, Paladin seemed unfazed by all of this, happily walking alongside me.

I'm Yuuri, I just received my first Pokémon and started my journey to become Kalos Region's champion! My first goal was to beat Santalune City gym leader who specializes in using bug Pokémon. Though tell you the truth, I have no idea what that means.

I suddenly hear the rustling of grass, a wild Pokémon!? Screaming softly, I quickly started to search my bag for my Pokedex and Pokeball. Paladin seemed to sense my franticness and started to sigh.

"PI-KA!" a small yellow creature jumped out causing me to fall over. It flicked its long ears and little sparks of what looked like electricity came out of its red cheeks. It was going to attack.

"Paladin, Vine Whip!" I yell and my partner does as I instructed. Long vines conjured from its green hood and slapped the enemy Pokémon.

Regaining its balance from the previous attack, the yellow Pokémon shot bolts of lightning towards Paladin. Even though it hit him, he seemed almost unfazed by the weak attacks. I quickly took out my Pokedex.

"Pikachu, huh…" I mumbled reading the text showing on the screen next the picture of the monster we were fighting. I put away the dex, "Finish it off, Rollout!"

I wasn't really a fan of capturing Pokémon. I didn't see the point in obtaining all the monsters only to leave them in the box for eternity. Keeping the few I get along with; become strong with, was all I needed. Though I had a few doubts for my partner…

* * *

"Huh!? Chespin only!?" I screamed and the professor's assistant laughed nervously as she nodded slowly in response.

"I'm sorry dear, but the other two were already taken by the trainers who came earlier. If you really want Froakie, you'll have to wait at least another week…"

I didn't have time to wait. Furiously I grabbed the last Pokeball inside the case, "I'll make do with this…" I pouted.

The professor's assistant sighed and handed me my Pokedex. She explained how to use it and sent me off on my journey.

Before entering the Santalune Forest, I took my newly obtained Pokémon outside of its Pokeball. The green nut-like mammal Pokémon didn't look very please for some reason. I crouched over next to it, "W-what's the matter?" I frowned.

The Chespin head-butted me response.

"What was that for!?" I screamed holding my head in pain. I could feel a small bump rising.

The Pokémon just puffed up its cheek and looked away. Then it came to me… it must have overheard my conversation with the assistant. I started to feel bad. "Hey, Chespin…" I smiled. It didn't show any signs of wanting to listen.

"Hey, I could give you a nickname. Whether you or I like it or not, we are now partners. I've decided to give each member of my team a nickname since the start of the journey. Is that okay with you?"

Chespin glared at me.

I continued anyways, "Let's see… how about Paladin? Kinda cool. You're like a knight that will protect me."

The ear-like thorns on Paladin's head twitched slightly. I think he actually liked the name.

"Our first opponent is Santalune Gym's leader, Viola, the bug expert!" I stood up and announced. "I don't know if we'll meet anymore partners on the way, but let's not let that get to us. All we have to do is keep going!"

* * *

Even though I said that, somewhere inside, I still wished for a Froakie. I think Paladin was able to sense that and still unattached himself from me. I know it's my fault but…

"Ches?" Paladin seemed to hear something a little further up.

I held my breath to see if I could catch any sound. Small explosions and zaps, someone was battling a Pikachu! After exchanging a slight glance, Paladin and I started to head in that direction to see who it was.

"Sneasel, use False Swipe!" a boy instructed.

A skinny black Pokémon swerved behind the wild Pikachu and slashed with its long curved claws at the small electric mouse. After landing its blow, the Sneasel swiftly jumped back away from the Pikachu's electric move's range.

The boy quickly threw a Pokeball successful capturing the Pokémon. As he picked up the ball containing his newly caught Pokémon, he noticed us standing there.

"What? Have you never seen someone catching a Pokémon?" he growled.

"Ah!? Sorry…" I gasped, "We were kinda lost and I thought you might know the way out…?"

The boy sneered, "Sure, but it's not going to be free. If you can beat me in battle, I'll consider telling you."

"I only have one…"

"Fine by me, I'll only need one even if you had 6."

That irritated me. "Paladin, let's do it!"

The green Pokémon snorted.

"Hmf, you're Pokémon seems to not like you at all, are you a new trainer?"

"What if I was?" I growled.

"I actually started my journey today too." The boy motioned his Sneasel to face Paladin. "Let's go! Sneasel use scratch!"

"Stop it with Vine Whip!" Paladin conjured up the vines and caught the Sneasel by its claws, stopping its movements. "Yeah!"

"Hmm… not bad, you're Chespin's actually quite tough. Too bad you're its trainer." He mocked.

"Huh!?" I yelled, "What do you mean!?"

"I show you, Sneasel, Icy Wind!" opening its mouth, the Pokémon breathed out a cold wind which started to freeze Paladin. Unable to see, Paladin let go of the Sneasel's claws.

"Paladin!?"

"Finish it off with a Quick Attack!" At a high speed, the Sneasel tackled Paladin causing him to get knocked out. The boy stared at me with cold eyes. "Why did you start your journey?" he asked. When I didn't respond immediately, he yelled the question a second time.

"T-to become the Kalos Champion…"

The boy's expression suddenly softened, "You'll have to think about your Pokémon, your partner before that." He started to walk off and his Sneasel followed behind him.

It wasn't long until Paladin regained consciousness. I could tell he was not happy. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was supposed to get a Froakie first and speed through all the gyms and BAM fulfil my dream, yet I'm stuck here, lost in a forest, beaten by another unnamed trainer and stuck with a Chespin of all Pokémon to be my partner. My least favourite of the three.

I started to cry and Paladin seemed to try and comfort me. He didn't help much though. "Leave me alone…" I sobbed.

"?"

"I said leave me alone!" I grabbed Paladin's pokeball and trapped him inside it again. I threw it against the tree across of me in rage. Nothing was going according to my plan.

"Hey young miss?"

I looked up to see a young man stand over me. He seemed about 20 years of age and wore a cosplay-like uniform. "Umm…?" I frowned.

"You seem to be having Pokémon troubles," He said as he picked up Paladin's pokeball I had thrown away.

I sighed, "Nothing's going the way I planned it."

The man nodded as if he understood what I was saying. "Ah, that feeling. Many trainers experience that during the beginning of their journeys. Say, I have a plan! I know of a way you're Chespin here can become stronger, quickly."

"Huh?" I frowned.

The man took out a strange machine from his backpack and inserted Paladin's pokeball inside it. The machine smelled of fishy. "Just put him in and click the button…"

"Hey, wait!" I tried to stop him but was way too late. Before I knew it the machine shone brightly blinding my eyesight for a bit.

"Finished!" the man exclaimed and took the pokeball out and handed it to me. "C'mon, take him out."

I did as I was told and released Paladin. The green Pokemon at first glance seemed unchanged, however, a creepy red aura enveloped him and he cried out in pain. I gasped at the sight of my Pokemon struggling.

"W-what did you do to him?"

"Hm… another fail…" the man mumbled taking notes on a book. "Thank-you for your cooperation." He smiled slyly before running off. I wanted to chase him, demand answers, but I needed to help Paladin first.

I quickly reached to grab for him, but his thorns on his head were sharpened and I couldn't get near. I then tried returning him to the pokeball. That didn't work either. "No…" I sobbed. I was scared. Very scared. I didn't know what else to do and just stared at the Pokémon as it rolled around crying in pain, pleading for help.

I heard a faint buzzing noise in the distant. To make matters worse, a horde of large insect Pokémon started to attack. Their arms were sharp thorns and its buzzing made it difficult to catch their exact locations. The Pokémon were unhappy about something and were attacking anyone it came by. Putting their spear-like thorns ahead, the Pokémon charged towards me.

I braced myself for the attack, however, it never came. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasped at what I say in front of me. Paladin, despite the pain he was in, stood ahead of me, taking the blows in my place.

"Stop!" I pleaded and tried to move him. He wouldn't budge.

Why would he still protect me after all I did to him? I hated him, hurt him and abandoned him; why? No, now's not the time to think this. I'm his trainer, right? What I have to do now isn't moping around; it's to help my partner.

Picking up a rock I threw it at the center of the horde. This stopped the Pokémon's' attacks for a second. I quickly ran over and scooped Paladin up into my arms. His thorns pricked me. It seemed they were involuntarily flexed. I could hear the furious buzzing of the bug Pokémon behind me.

Exhausted, I tripped over my own feet and the angry horde closed in. I held Paladin tightly, "I'm sorry Paladin… I'm sorry that I was you're trainer…" I sobbed.

Suddenly the eerie aura surrounding Paladin turned to a soft green glow. Jumping from my arms, the green Pokemon let out a deafening screech. A bright light enveloped him and when it disappeared, I saw the wild bug Pokemon flee from us.

I don't know if I was seeing things, but Paladin, just for a second, seemed to have transformed into another Pokémon.

* * *

**Trainer: Yuuri**

**Pokemon:**

**Paladin, male, lvl. 10**

**-Moves: Vine Whip, Tackle, Rollout, Growl**

**Trainer: Koushiro**

**Pokemon:**

**Sneasel, male, lvl. 14**

** -moves: Icy Wind, False Swipe, Feint Attack, Quick Attack**

**Pikachu, lvl. 3**


End file.
